Parlous Folly
by LightAngelHiroko
Summary: A sad yet fond smile graced pale lips before Fuji Syusuke vanished from sight. "That child has been banished to the human world to recover in your place what has been taken."
1. Lurking in the Shadows

6/27/12

So disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

TezukaxFuji AU

Warning: This is unbeta'd! If you would like to beta for me shoot me a message, thanks!

Parlous Folly Chapter 1: Lurking in the Shadows

"Aniki stop! You can't do this!" Yuuta shouted from the darkness enveloping the small group, struggling desperately against the iron grip around him to reach his brother. The fair featured individual was no more than a dozen steps away yet unreachable all the same. Those eerily powerful cerulean orbs open wide in a glare of utter rage his body rigid, unyielding, unreasonable.

"You would be wise to heed that warning fool," The dark mass of indistinguishable body parts, claws, and teeth sneered at his adversary. The beast's true form was ambiguous, a clump of power and anger, semi-transparent yet entirely solid.

"I said I would take all the punishment and responsibility onto myself and I still intend to do just that." Despite the enormous size difference between the two, the smaller figure's cool calculating indifference held its own against the demon.

A single golden eye arranged itself amongst the obscurity of what made up the beings supposed body, sizing up the slight frame and delicate appearance of his challenger. The laugh was a low grumble of earth and wind, "So be it! This will be much more interesting!"

Yuuta gasped as he was cast aside thrown roughly against something solid, the world spinning harshly as he tried to orient himself after the impact. The monster moved away from him uncaringly and advanced like a predator upon his older brother; who was standing as still as death and failed to even glance in his direction, face determined.

"Aniki no! He's gone, you won't be able to find him and…you'll…! This is my fault not yours! You can't do this!" The boy's desperate plea was dissipated by the vortex of wind that has usurped the calm autumn breeze that usually blow through the area this time of year.

The power was gripping; terrifying and awe-inspiring all at the same time. Even his brother's powers, considered prodigal, were laughable in comparison. Still the sandy haired youth held firm even as the demon wrapped his claws around him and he was lifted from the floor.

"I will accept your trade at a cost boy. By sparing the life of your kin another life is required. I give you one month to retrieve what has been unrightfully stolen from me, should you fail your life is forfeit."

Even through the blasting wind Yuuta could hear the exchange yet remained powerless to stop it. When he was finally released from the demons interests the weight lifted off his shoulders and the hazy about his vision suddenly cleared. Scrambling to his feet he jumped towards the pair, hand outstretched reaching for his brother.

A sad yet fond smile graced pale lips before Fuji Syusuke vanished from sight.

The wind disappeared along with Syusuke and Yuuta turned his accusing eyes on the fading black phantom, " Where is he? Where did you take my brother?" The danger hadn't died, the aggressor was no more than a pace away yet somehow Yuuta knew the demon would not attack. The deal had been made, he was safe for now.

"That child has been banished to the human world to recover in your place what has been taken." The words spoken resounded dreadfully ominous in Yuuta's ears and he sank to the forest floor regretful and guilty. The demon faded into the night leaving only a trail of malicious laughter to mark his path.

Syusuke had indeed been sentenced to death.


	2. To Commit

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis

TezukaxFuji AU

I decided to break this story into three parts; I wanted to make it a bit easier to read rather than a giant block… but the chapters are still long so forgive me.

* * *

Parlous Folly chapter 2: To Commit

The ground beneath the youth was not the cushiony grass and leaf bed he had grown accustom to over the years of living among the knolls with Yuuta. It was rough, rocky, and uncomfortable yet Syusuke's body lacked the strength to move away. For a moment sleep and disorientation clouded his mind until a powerful gust of wind cleared it as well as the tawny hair obscuring his vision, allowing him for the first time to see the scenery around him and thus jog his memory.

The sun was rising now illuminating the forest in hues of dusted pinks and gold; the darkness of last night erased and dreamlike yet real none the less. This place was the same yet different, he knew the moment he agreed to accept Yuuta's curse that he wouldn't be able to go home.

A snap of a twig alerted Syusuke to an approaching presence. His eyes flicked in the direction of the sound; he was on his stomach, face hardly turned away from the ground, yet he could still see the figure moving towards him. A human, a man, tall and fine of feature, with dark brown hair and clear determined eyes. It was obvious from the way the stranger's gaze fell in his direction and remained there that his form was completely visible. Even in their own world human's with the ability to see beings like him where exceedingly rare and it made Syusuke wonder whether or not it was a good thing.

Regardless it didn't matter he couldn't defend himself at the moment and he was never one to run away, not that he could quite do that either. Instead Syusuke allowed his eyes slip closed; a wave of exhaustion flowing over him nearly as soon as the human's hands made contact with his body. The sensation was strange instead of the harsh painful darkness that had claimed him the night before this time it was light and oddly comforting. Without further thought Syusuke relaxed into unconsciousness once again.

* * *

When Syusuke woke his surrounds had changed again: a human dwelling in favor of the outdoors. A thick sturdy log cabin decorated in warm earth tones and bathed in the light of soft glowing candles. Siting up in the bed slowly the brunette took his first really look around the room of man before a sharp smarting in his chest propelled his eyes downward. Pushing aside the light blue material of his yukata there, on the left side of his chest just above his heart engraved into his flesh, the number twenty nine. The smile on his lips held a bitter edge as he ran his fingers gingerly over the tender bruised skin.

At the sound of footsteps outside the wall separating this chamber from the next he pulled his clothing back into place over the marking and turned his eyes to the door expectantly. The same person from earlier stepped into the room quietly, only the slightest rise of the man's brow indicating his surprise at finding his charge up.

Silence reigned about the two as Syusuke took the opportunity to take a better look at the stranger. The man was younger than he originally thought, no older than mid-twenties, still a child even in human years. Yet there was something in those hazel eyes partially concealed by thin framed spectacles that spoke of wisdom and age beyond his physical years.

"Thank you. You saved me," Syusuke finally broke the quiet when he caught the man's eyes sizing him up in nearly the same way. When his words failed to elicit any response save a slight incline of the strangers head Syusuke suppressed the smirk rising to his lips. He had certainly run into an interestingly stoic person. Syusuke highly doubted it was a normal occurrence to stumble upon unconscious strangers in the forest and take them home, but his new friend completely unperturbed.

"My name is Fuji," Syusuke informed more out of gratitude than a conversation starter. It was probably for the best that he maintained as little contact with humans as possible. "I appreciate your help, but I should be moving on now."

The wordless man looked neither surprised nor confused and simply stepped aside to allow Syusuke uncompromised access to the exit, no obligation or expectations. Syusuke rose to his feet slowly, a hint of suspicion growing in his mind. He had always been told that humans were untrustworthy yet sensed nothing hostile or deceptive from this man.

Pushing the thought from his mind, he would be way from this place soon enough anyway, Syusuke took a step towards the door. What he wasn't prepared for, however, was the weakness that claimed his legs at the action and he fell forward with an embarrassing lack of control. Gathering energy in the human world was proving more difficult than he thought.

Instead of the floor Syusuke's stumble was broken by the toned arms of his silent companion. With a slight laugh at his own expense Syusuke pushed himself away from the man and back onto the bed.

"You still need to rest. Leave when your strength returns," The man's self-imposed silence suddenly ended as his voice filled the room, imposing yet not forceful nor demanding.

Syusuke looked up strangely fascinated, "So you can speak after all," a grin pulled up the corners of his lips which in turn caused the man's eyes to divert quickly. Smile fading a bit and sliding his eyes closed Syusuke turned his head downward guiltily. The stranger's initial indifference nearly made him forget the influence his features had on mortals.

"You're very kind stranger. Do you happen to have a name?" Syusuke questioned to clear the air. The brunette wasn't exactly sure why he asked, he would have the power to leave in no more than a few hours, still he just couldn't seem to keep curiosity at bay.

"Tezuka. Tezuka Kunimitsu."

* * *

Days passed before the thought of leaving was once again brought to Syusuke's attention. It came in the form a question from Tezuka.

During their time together the man had remained true to his quiet nature limiting his speech to no more than a dozen words or so a day, and never once regarding Syusuke's presence as unusual. The brunette felt drawn to this house and the person within it, worries fading like forgotten memories in days of calm. Tezuka's question, however, released the strange hold over his thoughts.

"Where was it you were going when I found you?" The inquiry held no hidden intention just plain curiosity.

Such a simple reasonable question; yet it shocked Syusuke into stillness. There was nothing, no objective, no destination. The fact that he had somehow forgotten the reasons surrounding his purpose here appalled Syusuke greatly.

The nearly constant smile he had adopted around Tezuka turned downward into a pensive frown. "I don't remember…" Syusuke admitted. The words felt wrong on his tongue, like his mind knew the answer yet refused to allow the information to surface and the words came automatically.

Tezuka looked worried by the response and from the corner of his eyes he could see the other man moving in his direction. Syusuke's attention, however, was pulled elsewhere: to a gust of wind that brushed past him and into the dense forest surrounding the small isolated cabin. The nostalgia he felt was real and strong and Syusuke searched intently for the source eyes on the forest, even as a hazy of white clouded his vision.

Yuuta. The memory became clear just as Tezuka's hand touched his shoulder. Syusuke snapped his head back in the direction of his tall companion, reaching out to feel the others hand on his own arm. With Tezuka he could recall everything. Obviously this was the work of some magic, the demons idea of a joke. No doubt hoping Syusuke would wander about the human world aimlessly until the timer on his chest reached zero and the demon took his life.

Syusuke awarded Tezuka with a smile, if he could channel the emotions he felt that first day Tezuka touched him then the trick was meaningless.

"I'm looking for someone," the brunette said, finally allowing Tezuka to pull his hand away. "Some who has taken something important to me."

Tezuka nodded at the explanation calmly, eyes turning towards the house: inviting Syusuke to share his story.

* * *

"The man's name is Mizuki Hajime. He tricked my brother into stealing from a demon and I came here in his place, cursed until I find that man and return what was stolen." Somehow telling Tezuka seemed to solidify the story even in his own mind. Syusuke's wish was to involve no one with his burden especially not a human yet this felt right and above all Syusuke trusted his instincts.

"I don't believe in demons," Tezuka stated simply yet there was no trace of disbelief for Syusuke's explanation in his face at all. The juxtaposition was an interesting one and Syusuke indulged the human. Obviously Tezuka understood the words as truth despite his lack of belief and Syusuke felt his decision to tell the man was right after all.

"Well, I suppose they could be classified as spirits… Spirits who have gained their power through unnatural violent emotions: anger, hatred. And also by consuming the power of others," Syusuke revealed patiently, most of this was already common knowledge among men anyway. Tezuka seemed content with the answer for he nodded then set his cool hazel eyes on Syusuke.

"Are you a spirit as well?" The man's next question should have been expected yet Syusuke still acknowledged the shiver of surprise that ran down his spine.

"Why would you ask that?" Tezuka was generally one not to push for details consciously left out so Syusuke figured his human act had been subpar after all. Not that it really mattered that Tezuka knew in the first place, the man obviously wasn't planning to capture, banish him, or anything of that sort.

"When I first saw you in the forest you had wings, sparrow wings."

At Tezuka's response Syusuke laughed despite himself, "Did you now?" So the man had known all along yet said nothing, he certainly was a private person.

"My, you are perceptive aren't you," was the response Syusuke gave though for Tezuka it seemed adequate enough.

"Tomorrow I will help you search." Rather than a suggestion Tezuka's words were a promise and he left the room before Syusuke could input any opinion of his own.

So the journey would begin tomorrow. Vaguely Syusuke wondered if he would still remember his mission after sleeping and whether finding Mizuki was really such a big deal after all. Yuuta was safe already, and he was content living here, more so than he had been in a long while.

* * *

Their search commenced in stages, first with Tezuka depleting his pool of person contacts for any information on the mysterious Mizuki. The village nearest to Tezuka, and thus the spot Yuuta met Mizuki, was a small one in which nearly everyone knew each other.

Yet in Mizuki's case even the village doctor, a young man by the name of Oishi Shuichiro whom Tezuka had introduced as one of his close friends, knew nothing of the man. No records, birth or sickness. The man was a ghost and the two were without a lead or trace, until Tezuka suggested visiting local shrines. If Mizuki had made contact with Yuuta then no doubt he had spiritual ties. It was a brilliant idea but a taxing one.

Even the smaller shrines had wards in place to prohibit the crossing of unintended spirits from entering the grounds. Syusuke was strong enough to get through each time but as his days dwindled as did his energy and will power to continue the search. The swallow spirit tried to hide the weakness from Tezuka, yet as he said himself the man was perceptive and he never failed to notice the little moments when Syusuke would waver or forget their purpose, which was happening with increasing frequency.

Today was adding up to be another rough one when Tezuka announced that a small shrine tucked in the deep forest of the west had reports of a an unnamed exorcist passing through.

The walk to the place itself was tiring but passing through the wards, which were abnormally strong for the shrine's size, left Syusuke dazed.

"Tezuka…" Syusuke called out quietly, breathlessly. The look in Tezuka's eyes when he turned towards him informed Syusuke that the man already knew of his request, still he phrased it regardless "I need to rest for a while."

Tezuka didn't question, instead he just nodded in a quiet understanding and lead Syusuke away from the Shrines main path with a light hand on his shoulder. There was a bench not far from the main alter were Tezuka planned to meet up with the shrines main caretaker and Syusuke allowed himself to be pushed towards it. The brunette sat down gratefully leaning heavily against the side of the building behind him trying to regain the energy it would take for the trek back home.

He knew his time was running out, the days passed my more quickly when he actual paid enough mind to watch them. He had gone years in the past not even knowing the decade, simply counting seasons as they passed. Yet, the last three weeks had gone by in the blink of an eye. He was tired and the probability of finding Mizuki was shrinking with each passing day, but the way that Tezuka looked at him, with determination and strength, even though he owed Syusuke nothing, willed the spirit to continue.

When Syusuke realized that Tezuka had yet to move away from him, one look at the man revealed why: he was worried. This was the first time Syusuke actually required them to stop and the concern was clear in those hazel eyes. While Syusuke had never actually informed Tezuka about his time limit he had a nagging feeling that the man knew already.

Flashing his companion a tired smile Syusuke commented, "Go on, you don't need me for this part anyway." That was true regardless of his physical state; most of the people around, even shrine caretakers had lost the ability to see forest spirits, and now with his power this low only a few with considerable power would be able to see him.

"I'll be back soon," Tezuka supplied loyally sparing Syusuke one last glance before departing. Sometimes Syusuke wondered why Tezuka would go through all this trouble for him but those quick glances and light touches explained much. The human was enamored with him. And as much as he hated to admit it, the reason he couldn't leave Tezuka's home, why he felt so comfortable around the man: he was taken by Tezuka as well.

Syusuke's contemplation was broken when he felt the foreign presence of someone sit on the bench beside him. At first he was unbothered by the stranger too tired to even open his eyes to see the newcomer figuring he wouldn't be seen anyway. Until the presence moved closer and then spoke to him.

"Nya, you okay? Hiking mountains and especial this time a year is a really bad idea if you're sick you know?" The stranger chided him lightly, his voice childish and energetic.

Syusuke turned his head slightly to see the new person and was met with bright red hair, wide indigo eyes, and an excited smile. The redhead was obviously overjoyed by the attention. It only took Syusuke a moment, already longer than it should have, to realize that the being next to him was no human. The cat ears and tail sprouting from his body was enough of an indicator of that. A quick glance around the shrine confirmed his suspicion: this was the guardian of the shrine, a lucky cat shrine.

"Yes, it probably wasn't the smartest idea…" Syusuke agreed lightly relaxing back against the wall; this spirit meant him no harm. "I am sorry for coming in without permission though."

The cat spirit seemed unbothered in the slightest, "Don't worry about it, Nya! I'm Eiji! It's been a while since anyone's come to visit me!" The red-head's energy was really something to be admired and Syusuke wished he could be more entertaining for his host. "It's really boring being all the way up here in the mountains! No humans want to come visit me anymore!" The feline didn't seem to mind Syusuke's silence and chattered on, "But there was this one human that use to come all the time! I really liked him, he was nice and kind. A good type of human, Nya! He could see me and would talk to me all the time! But he hasn't come in a while. He told me he got a very busy job and wouldn't have time to visit much. Isn't that mean! Nya, when I see him again I'll tell him to come back and play with me."

When Syusuke failed to respond to the red-head's rant the cat moved closer to him and set a hand on his arm curiously. Immediately there was sympathy and a bit of fear reflected in the other's eyes. Syusuke afforded his new friend a soft smile. Cat spirits were extremely sensitive, no doubt he could feel the curse upon Syusuke as soon and their bodies touched.

"Are you traveling with that tall human over there?" Eiji questioned his voice suddenly low suspicious. "Is he doing this to you? Is he making you sick? You can't fly away anymore right? I can get rid of him for you! I'll chase him away and you can stay here with me and get strong and be free!"

Syusuke set his hand on Eiji's knee to silence the energetic spirit, "No, it's not anything like that. That man is helping me," the brunette explained calmly, amused and rather moved by the others generosity.

Eiji nodded in understanding expression morphing into one of interest, "Nya, so what is he helping you with?"

Syusuke opened his mouth to answer yet no words came to his lips and his thoughts were suddenly inky and blank. He couldn't answer that question; their reason for coming here, what Tezuka was helping him with, everything was blank. "I…I am not sure." Syusuke was sure there was an answer yet he lacked the drive to search or wonder, he was oddly content with the mystery.

"That's weird! He's helping you but you don't know with what? Does he know what you're looking for?" The other posed a fascinating question.

Surely Tezuka would know if he sought out this place to search for it, "Hmm, I think he knows. I just let Tezuka handle all the searching so I guess the fact that I don't know isn't really a big deal."

The red-head frowned at the response but didn't get a chance to answer back for Tezuka returned and called out to Syusuke, "Fuji, let's go home now."

"Is that you're name, Fuji?" Eiji questioned hastily before Syusuke rose to his feet to meet Tezuka who had opted not to come too close to the shrines guardian.

"Yes. Fuji Syusuke."

The cat spirit smiled a bit sadly at him before pouncing, trapping Syusuke in a tight yet friendly hug. "Good luck Fuji. I hope you find what you're looking for…And when you do I hope that you will come back to see me."

Syusuke nodded his head in thanks, "I hope I will get the chance sometime soon."

* * *

The walk home was a quiet one. Usually it was Syusuke who simulated conversation between the two but this time his mind was far from small talk, instead diverted to trying to stop the gradual continuous leak of his energy. Dealing with this level of fatigue was not something Syusuke was accustomed too.

"Mizuki hasn't passed through there." The two were nearly home by the time Tezuka decided to reveal the results of their business at Eiji's Shrine. A flicker of recognition stirred in Syusuke's mind at the name on Tezuka's lips, yet there was no face or story to connect and make sense of it.

"There is another place I would like to try tomorrow if you're feeling better."

Syusuke nodded absently at Tezuka's suggestion, he probably wouldn't be doing any better than today, but if it would help Tezuka find what he was looking for than Syusuke would go.

It wasn't until Tezuka's hand was on his arm that Syusuke's mind cleared and the memories came rushing back in a dizzying influx. The spectacled man beside him was ready when Syusuke stumbled, easily stabilizing and assisting him the rest of the short distance to the house. The memory transfer shouldn't have taken so much energy yet his limbs were suddenly trembling with overexertion and the lightheadedness was nearly too much to bear.

Tezuka deposited Syusuke onto the couch gently before heading off in the direction of the kitchen. The brunette laid still for a spell to regain his breath; it was kind of Tezuka to give him the privacy to recover alone. The curse was progressing a lot sooner and much more potently than he had expected which quite troublesome. Even if it was only to chase pointlessly after the dreadful Mizuki, he hadn't expected to be so encumbered. Syusuke moved to place his hand over the marking on his chest, the wounds were always aching now; a constant reminder of his last few days.

Too absorbed in thought to hear Tezuka reenter the room Syusuke found himself face to face with the man's anxious, slightly agitated expression. Without a word Tezuka lifted away Syusuke's hand and pushed aside the clothing covering the brunette's timer.

"Four? What does it mean?" Syusuke felt his heart sting at the trepidation evident in Tezuka's voice. The man already knew the answer to his own question.

"That is the number of days I have left to live…"the swallow spirit responded anyway, there was no time left for ambiguities.

Tezuka's eyes dropped at the confirmation and he released his hold on Syusuke taking a step back. "I'm sorry…I wasn't able to do anything to help."

With a shake of his head Syusuke reached out and he captured Tezuka's hand this time, "Even if I were to die tomorrow I wouldn't feel that my time had been wasted here." A soft smile reserved only for Tezuka make its way onto Syusuke's lips, "But don't worry I will not go anywhere before my time. You said you still had another place you would like the search, so hope is not gone yet, right?"

Tezuka nodded though they both knew the likelihood of finding their target.


	3. The Price of a Life

Disclaimer: I don't own POT

TezukaxFuji AU

The final chapter

Parlous Folly Chapter Three: The price of a life

As promised the two set out for their next destination before the sun had even fully risen. Syusuke woke up feeling more exhausted than the night before yet shoved the discomfort to the back of his mind. The temple Tezuka had decided on was known for its dabbling's in the occult something they hadn't taken into consideration before, a perfect place to search for one with enough knowledge and skill to know of the demon and to make contact with Yuuta.

Tezuka had only just learned of the temples existence himself through speaking with the caretaker of Eiji's shrine; it was a promising spot, however, with concealment came distance and that worried Syusuke a bit. A day's journey on foot did not sound particularly appealing especial with only a few hours of fitful sleep, but Tezuka was determined to save him and eager to get moving.

Syusuke struggled through most of the day unaided save for the moments when Tezuka would tap his shoulder or grab his hand whenever he began to wander off the trail, lost in a haze or blinded by fatigue. Luckily despite his daze Syusuke still managed to retain their objective and Tezuka seemed to have enough sense never to get far enough away that any of Syusuke's memories faded completely. Still as the day wore on the details grew shaky even with his hand in Tezuka's.

It was around sun down when Tezuka grabbed his hand for the umpteenth time and lead him away from the forest and back to the hardly trodden trail he was sure he had never left. With a kind of pained understanding Tezuka maintained their contact and Syusuke allowed the man to half lead half pull him through the tall trees surrounding them.

"Fuji!" Syusuke's eyes snapped open as soon as his knees made contact with the ground, Tezuka's shout resounding in his mind much too loudly. Bowing over Syusuke tried to calm the heavy pounding of his heart and restore order to his harsh breaths. He wasn't exactly sure what happened, perhaps he had tripped or his legs simply given out, but Tezuka was still holding on to his hand tightly and so things were okay.

"Sorry Tezuka…" Syusuke whispered breathily, "I don't think I can…go any further." It was an understatement of the truth; the brunette could hardly lift his head anymore.

"We're almost there. I'll carry you the rest of the way," Tezuka's usual calm stoic voice held and edge of desperation in it, which was a bit saddening to hear.

Syusuke shook his head negatively at the suggestion even as Tezuka turned around and crouched down to offer his back. His chest hurt, his entire body ached all over, he didn't want to move anymore.

As if Tezuka cared nothing for his protests Syusuke felt himself being pulled onto the man's back. There were a few moments of uncomfortable jarring and adjustments as Tezuka tried to ensure he didn't slip off. Syusuke figured his wasn't being very helpful lying listlessly as he was but eventual they moved forward once again. Despite his initial thoughts the swallow spirit was able to relax rather quickly against Tezuka's firmly toned back. Human body heat was defiantly a plus in this situation.

Syusuke was shaken awake by the ache in his chest flaring into persistent stabbing. Every time the number dropped the pain increased and this time he couldn't suppress the gasp that caught in his throat as the marking changed.

"Is everything okay?" Tezuka's questioned floated up from the darkness beneath him. The man was still walking, despite the cold and the burden of his weight, with determination and dignity. Syusuke was glad to have Tezuka by his side.

"Yeah…" The brunette forced out the answer shakily, it was a lie but that hardly mattered. Even through the pain he was able to take a bit of comfort knowing he had spared his younger brother from suffering like this, that and the fact this mess had brought about his meeting with Tezuka.

"We're near the entrance now. We'll rest here until sunrise," Tezuka announced turning off the road and walking a few meters before finally coming to a stop and crouching down.

Syusuke slid off Tezuka's back slowly, careful not let his dizziness get the better of him; the world was spinning enough as it was. Fortunately there was already a nice thick pile of autumn leaves underneath him so any further bedding would be unnecessary. The exhausted spirit took advantage of that fact and collapsed into them immediately.

"Is that marking hurting you?" The question came as Tezuka sat down in the foliage beside him. Syusuke realized belatedly that he was clutching at the fabric of the yukata that covered his heart.

"Just a bit," the brunette admitted softly, smiling weakly in Tezuka's direction, "It will fade in a little while."

Tezuka nodded quietly shuffling to lay down as well. "Try to get some rest," the man's low yet strong voice sent gentle vibrations through the earth and Syusuke felt Tezuka's warm large hand cover his own. Suddenly his pain seemed to fade and their situation felt a bit less perilous.

"Fuji, it's time to go now," Syusuke could hear Tezuka's calls to wake up but his body refused to move. They were in the woods, the sensation of nature beneath him and the rustic, nostalgic smell of damp wood informed him of that much. The rest of his memories and thoughts alike, however, were a jumbled mess.

"…Fuji?" Instead of waiting for his response Tezuka pulled Syusuke into a seated position; the contact instantly snapping the hold over his body and mind. Yet the reality connection came at a stiff price and Syusuke reeled collapsing against Tezuka with the sudden loss of power.

Without a word Tezuka held him, waiting patiently for Syusuke to recover enough to sit up unaided.

"I can carry you again," Tezuka suggested unassumingly his hands never leaving Syusuke's shoulders.

"No it is okay. I'll be fine in a moment," The light haired spirit declined gently. Tezuka had said that they weren't far now, he could manage a short walk. And if this one turned out like all the others without a doubt he would need Tezuka's assistance for the journey back home.

For a while Tezuka looked hesitant to accept Syusuke's refusal but politeness kept him silent.

"Help me up?" Syusuke offered as a sort of trade off once he finally perceived the lightheadedness and numbness of his limb receding. Tezuka took the opportunity to help seriously and preformed his duty as thoroughly and attentively as he did everything else. The man pulled Syusuke up from the floor carefully, pausing cautiously when the brunette wavered.

He didn't have much strength left, Syusuke knew; his legs felt stiff and weak, mind growing hazy as soon as Tezuka's hand left his arm. The disorientation only lasted a moment before Tezuka's arm draped around his back acting as both a support and anchor to reality.

Syusuke took hold of the side of Tezuka pale green yukata; he would be lost without Tezuka now. "I can't see any more if you are not near me," The forest spirit revealed a bit apologetically, his situation had become quite burdensome. Still Tezuka didn't seem to mind and instead looked more determined tightening his grip around Syusuke's body, a silent promise to keep him safe.

As Tezuka led them forward Syusuke leaned his head against the tall man's arm, marveling for a moment at the protective embrace. He wasn't accustomed to being so depended on anyone for help. Syusuke had always been the protector, of Yuuta, of his family. While benevolent by nature he had a lot of pride and a stubborn personality that had caused him a few problems in the past as well, though none quite as dangerous as this.

Syusuke could tell that Tezuka was the same; the man had a kind heart with the strength and willpower to protect others, without the rather unfavorable habit of self-sacrifice Syusuke seemed to have. It was calming to be near him.

"We're here," Tezuka announced, as promised not far from where they had slept. The temple, if it could be called such, was an old one and in a rather pitiful state of disrepair. The architecture spoke of Buddhist influences yet the dilapidated Tori gates revealed a Shinto conversion. As they approached, even with his waning senses, Syusuke grew uncomfortable, not the same discomfort of traversing another spirit's territory but a wave of hostility and danger.

"There is something here…" Syusuke shared his trepidations with Tezuka. If the rumors of this place being involved in the occult were true then the humans responsible had greatly disturbed the resident spirit of the grounds. The amount of anger in the air even outside the shrine was enough to leave Syusuke breathless.

"What is it?" The two passed through the entrance in time with Tezuka's question. Syusuke left Tezuka inquire unanswered.

Something wasn't right. At every other shrine they visited passing through the wards had been one of his biggest struggles; yet here the barrier had given way to his presence naturally as if beckoning him in instead of repelling as it should have.

"So you made it here after all."

Syusuke's head snapped in the direction of the abandoned prayer house, beside him Tezuka's calculating gaze was already searching the shadows cast by the trees in the early morning light. There came a groan of old wood before the mysterious speaker revealed himself from the building's interior stepping out into the sunlight. Dark disheveled curly hair and even darker eyes marked the stranger and a strange disassociated connection rooted itself in Syusuke consciousness.

"A human." Tezuka made the initial judgment and Syusuke would have agreed easily if not for the nagging familiarity and the dreadful aura coming from the man that compelled him to disagree. Furrowing his brows Syusuke's head fell forward with a shake, the pressure of the others presence was zapping his already dangerously low energy levels. Tezuka acknowledged his predicament and tightened his hold on the weakening spirit.

"Who are you?" Tezuka demanded his voice cool, collected, and firm.

"Well that's somewhat disappointing," the dark haired being sighed, an unnaturally pale hand moving to flip the fringe way from his eyes, "Mizuki Hajime. You have been searching for me right? You did promise."

Syusuke's eyes widened as a sudden realization washed over him, he had been a fool for getting Tezuka involved in this after all. Suddenly everything made sense from the start. The supposed treasure that had been just too easy for Yuuta to take, the lack of records on the human named Mizuki.

The demon they were up against was a face-stealer, a leach of human flesh living through the bodies of unsuspecting men. Yuuta had been tricked by a demon in a human shell, to lure more humans to this forsaken place.

In an instant the scenery resurfaced in his mind. Darkness had obscured it that night but it was unmistakable, this was the same place he had wagered with the very same entity. The reason he was dumped close to the town, why the curse made him useless without a human guide. Syusuke had led Tezuka straight to the demon.

"We have to go!" Despite the resistance of his body Syusuke shouted and pulled against Tezuka to move.

Thankfully Tezuka wasn't foolish enough to question Syusuke's command and he turned without question towards the exit. He would die if they left now, he was sure Tezuka knew it to be true as well, but they would both die if they stayed.

"My, you two are quite the pair of fools," Mizuki's voice was no longer where it should have been and when Tezuka stopped suddenly Syusuke knew why. The demon was in front of them shedding his human skin like clothing. Mizuki's body fell limp and lifeless to the leaf ridden earth as the bodiless mass of gray darkness rose out from within him. The message was clear, the face-stealer's former guise had grown old, he required a new host.

Syusuke's eyes flew to Tezuka's face, the man looked intimidated naturally yet the steadfast determination failed to vacate his eyes and that more than anything petrified Syusuke. Tezuka wouldn't abandon him which inlayed the problem. He only had seconds to come up with some way to save Tezuka.

Malicious golden eyes made contact with his and Syusuke felt himself sag under the power, the demon was taking his time, revealing in their struggle.

There would be no escape for him, but the demon had dropped his human guise so if Tezuka could just make it as far and the entrance he should be safe. If Tezuka could make it out Syusuke could use the last of his power to seal the Shrine at least long enough for Tezuka to run away.

The arm around his torso was so tight that it almost ached. Tezuka's heated gaze never strayed from the beast approaching them. That was one of the biggest obstacles in the swallow spirits plan: Tezuka's courage.

"Tezuka…please…please just run!" Syusuke whispered desperately, willing his hands to stop trembling as he tried now to push Tezuka away from himself. This was entirely his fault. He had made an enormous error and Tezuka was about to pay the price, Syusuke couldn't allow that. Tezuka had to live.

Finally Tezuka turned to regard him stopping Syusuke's useless struggle effortlessly. It was too late now anyway for the demon was upon them.

"Just trust me, okay?" Tezuka announced almost apologetically, and before Syusuke even had time to wonder about the unusual tone or why Tezuka would say such things, the man relinquished his hold and Syusuke was unceremoniously shoved into the bowels of the gray abyss. For a moment he was too stunned to move and he fell heavily to the ground without Tezuka's support, blinded by the darkness engulfing him.

"Get off!" The demon roared suddenly, rattling Syusuke's entire frame with the force of his rage. Without thinking Syusuke reached out until he found the solid mass buried in the swirling miasma and took hold of it. He couldn't do much but he would slow the face-stealer down for as long as possible if that meant it would give Tezuka a chance to escape. Syusuke channeled every ounce of his strength into immobilizing his target ignoring the shocking waves of power that the demon threw at him and his own ebbing consciousness. Pain rolled through his body relentlessly yet still he refused to let go.

Then suddenly the assault ceased and the beast spoke his words oozing malicious, "Now that's a foolish thing you've done."

While the face-stealer was distracted Syusuke strained to see through gloom at what had caused it. His suspicions were confirmed and his heart sank when he spotted Tezuka knife in hand hovering over the demons pervious guise. Severing the tie to the human world was not enough to banish the face-stealer and Syusuke was at his limit.

Before he could tire himself out on his own the demon smashed the sparrow spirit with an upsurge of energy which rendered his limbs useless and he fell senselessly to the floor.

* * *

Tezuka watched in horror as Fuji's body hit the ground with a solid crack and remained motionless. Even from several feet away he had been able to feel the rage with which Fuji was struck. His plan hadn't involved Fuji being injured and Tezuka had to shove down the longing to run to the spirits aid. The demon quickly moving in his direction, however, prevented Tezuka from acting on his desires. Whatever Fuji had done to keep the creature at bay had collapsed with him so Tezuka needed to move quickly, for Fuji's sake as well as his own.

"All you have done is saved me the trouble of killing him myself. Can you live with the blood of an innocent man on your hands?" Power surged in Tezuka directions flickering and sparking as the demon passed over the body still coloring the shrine grounds with its blood. Tezuka took a step back his eyes never leaving the glowing golden orbs as they neared.

At his action a laugh emanated from his pursuer, the demon was overconfident and Tezuka intended to use it to his advantage. Brandishing the knife in one hand Tezuka tightened his grip; he would have only one chance.

"You can't kill me with that, pathetic human!" The demon raged obviously growing tired of their little game. Just as the Face-stealer seized his arm Tezuka aimed his weapon and all the willpower he could muster shoved the blade deep into the flesh of his own hand.

"What are you doing?"

Tezuka winced as the knife was smacked out of his hand by one of the demon's powerful blows and a calloused clawed hand wrapped around his throat. He could feel the dizzying pain course through him as the demon counter attacked; apparently the monster didn't like his hosts to be externally injured. The internal assault to his body continued, however, and Tezuka wondered how Fuji, in his weakened state, had lasted as long as he had against such power.

Thoughts of Fuji sharpened Tezuka's mind. Fuji wasn't safe yet, he had to finish this quickly. Forcing his injured hand to move Tezuka retrieved a small trinket from his pocket. Something from an old story of his childhood which his grandfather had warned him to carry around always: a palm sized Durama doll lacking a face and soaked in the blood of Mizuki and now Tezuka.

"Faceless and nameless, the demon who knows no bound, return to true form," Tezuka recited the haiku his grandfather's words. It was a long shot as to whether these were the right words or if they would even have any effect on the demon, but it was his only chance. "Seal!" Tezuka finished the spell with a shout.

For a moment the world fell silent until the gray mass released a terrible howl and stumbled away from Tezuka, curling in on itself. Wasting no time with his surprise or pain the bespectacled man dashed in Fuji's direction. Before he could reach his fallen companion, however, the entity had gathered himself and was once raising to his full form. Black belts of power rising and snapping with fury.

Tezuka froze in panic, he was out of ideas and couldn't make it to Fuji or the exit before the raging demon captured him.

"Tezuka!...Break it!" Fuji's terribly withered voice sounded though the chaos, startling Tezuka and infuriating the demon.

"Silence!" the face-stealer roared whipping around. Tezuka's attention locked on to Fuji just as his slender frame was hit once again with the uninhibited wrath of their enemy.

"Fuji!" Tezuka yelled fear coiling in the pit of his stomach. While the demons back was still turned Tezuka smashed the Durama into the dirt listening to the sound of it crack under the pressure of his foot as he destroyed it.

This time while the demon cried out Tezuka made it to Fuji's side and he spend no time waiting to confirm whether that had finally destroyed their foe or simply stunned him again. Scooping up Fuji's listless form in his arms Tezuka ran.

They were already deep into the forest far from the cursed shrine by the time the demon's shrill screams ceased. Dizziness stemming from the blood loss of his hand and concern for Fuji's condition finally forced Tezuka to stop.

By the time they settled down Tezuka's wound had stopped bleeding so he saw no need to bind it and he gave Fuji his full attention. Those last few strikes dealt while he was unguarded and already powerless had to have been damaging if his shallow labored breathing and terribly pale completion meant anything. But at least he was still breathing. Tezuka had been nearly convinced that that final blow ended it, but Fuji was still alive somehow, after everything they were both still here.

He wondered, however, about how the stories he never believed as a child worked in defeating the demon or if the being was truly gone or not. Even if he had been beaten would that be enough to free Fuji from his dwindling time? There were too many questions to dwell on with no one to answer for Fuji would not wake. After about the fourth time of trying unsuccessfully to get Fuji to come around Tezuka decide that it was better to just start for home, Fuji needed somewhere safe and warm to recover.

Balancing the brunette's unconscious form over his shoulder Tezuka began walking. Despite how he felt, it was still before midday somehow and so Tezuka calculated that they could probably make it back to his house without having to spend the night in the forest again. It wasn't much but it was something to look forward to.

Tezuka walked on for hours in silence worried and anxious before Fuji finally began to stir. Hastily yet with care Tezuka lowered his friend into a bed of ferns growing in the shade of a large sequoia. The healthy vibrant green contrasting awfully with Fuji's ashen parlor and bloodstained clothing and Tezuka tried not to let it bother him; the bloodstains in the least were from his own injures not the spirit's.

"Fuji?" Tezuka prompted when Fuji's eyelids flicked. Finally cerulean orbs revealed themselves, sleepy and dazed, but alive and questioning.

"Tez-ka? The smaller of the two whispered softly. Tezuka only nodded slightly at the inquiry taking Fuji's hand in his, overjoyed when he perceived a weak smile pulling at pale lips.

"Tezuka…you did it…He's gone," Fuji breathed out gratefully his eyes falling closed once again but Tezuka could tell that he had not lost consciousness.

"How do you know?" Fuji sounded so sure of the fact that the demon was gone, yet they hadn't stayed around to check. The calmness of Fuji's expression spoke of a complete assurance which Tezuka couldn't share.

"Because…" Fuji's weary voice continued and he moved their joined hands to hover over the spot just above his heart, "It doesn't hurt anymore. You saved me again," Fuji revealed chuckling lightly, whimsically.

At that statement sheer relief filled Tezuka's entire being. "So you can stay here?" It was a rather forward question Tezuka knew but he needed to know. Fuji's life had been spared but would he still be leaving?

"I would like to…If you will allow me," Fuji's smile was breathtaking and Tezuka felt a rare smile of his own pass across his lips.

"Yes of course."

I hope you enjoyed! This was my first time writing in the supernatural/mystery genre so leave me a review and tell me what you think. Comments, criticism, ideas for more stories I'm open to anything. :]


End file.
